Shoujotachi Yo
by Nanase Ikumiya
Summary: A love story between Infinity Sword and Dimension Witch. Requested by Arrow-chan, an ISxDW supporter. Hope you guys enjoy thisss! The story begin when Aisha grown as a pretty DW with ... breasts. But Elsword won't even blink at her. How the relationship would be?


**Shoujotachi Yo**

**Hey! Nana-chan's back; presents, Elsword love story requested by Arrow-chan hohoho high five! I was so excited, because this one-shot's chars are the cool evil knight, Elsword and the sexy magician, Aisha and the reason why I titled this "Shoujotachi Yo" (means **_**girl**_** in English) is because Aisha's third class was not a flat. You know what I mean! (err …)**

**This time, the main chars are Infinity Sword and Dimension Witch.**

**Also, the other familiar chars, Grand Master and Yama Raja appeared in this one-shot.**

**Oh! The characters are:**

_**Elsword as Infinity Sword (main)**_

_**Aisha as Dimension Witch (main)**_

_**Rena as Night Watcher**_

_**Raven as Veteran Commander**_

_**Eve as Code Battle Seraph**_

_**Chung as Tactical Trooper**_

_**Ara as Yama Raja**_

_**Elesis as Grand Master**_

**Yeaaa~ happy reading!**

**[place: as usual, the Elgang's Velder Royal Castle]**

I've been stood in front of the mirror for almost 30 minutes, keep watching my own body shape. Huh, I thought I'll always be a cliff-chested. I squeezed one of my … breasts; the right one. But these aren't big as Rena, Ara and Elesis-unnie's (_unnie_ means older sister in Korean). A bit disappointed, but this is better than being a forever-flat.

Knock, knock.

"Aisha? What are you doing in there? It's been almost an hour and I won't let you missed the dinner!" Rena yelled with her mom-like voice tone.

"W-wait I'll be there in seconds!" I quickly teleported to the door, opened the door then walked to our wide classy dining room with Rena.

"Hey Aishaaa, you looked pretty tonight~!" Ara squeezed my cheeks with her hands right after I sat on the dining chair next to her right side. Her soft-looked wide eyes are sparkled. I got a little blushing by her compliment.

"Really? Thanks, Ara-unnie," I turned my head and Ara took her hands off with her cute giggles.

"Well, you're now a real woman, aren't you?" Elesis-unnie held her chin with her right hand, while one of her left hand's finger's pointing my face. I got another blush.

"Ah, she is. You're now more talkless, not as noisy as years ago," Raven continued. This person's comment was … really deep (sweat drops). But there's one person I've always wanted to hear; a comment for my appearance and personality right now, and compare it with the old me.

"Oh, how's the feeling of growing older in every one year? I don't even know why-and-how my hair grown longer. Ophelia takes care of the hair for almost everytime and Oberon fixes my hair system together, in a time with Ophelia," Eve's long explanation made us all chuckled and we got no idea to answer the 'life' question given by Eve.

"But you're so pretty with your long hair. It seems like it wasn't a human or a robot's ordinary hair. People would think they must have been made using silk," Chung picked his chin with his left hand while the other gripped the fork. We are all knew if Chung likes Eve, even the fact is, Eve's an expressionless and also a machine.

"Okay, okay, you guys stop the comments please and finish your meals!" Rena clapped her hands to shut our voices down. But … I only saw no expression on Elsword's face. His cold eyes are just scanning me, up and down like a scanner laser. I blushed, because I wasn't brave enough to see his eyes. He caught me watching his act, then smirks to me with his coolest-ever smile (if you don't believe if Aisha likes Elsword since they were kids, go read Eltype, Elsword's official manga).

[***]

"Sigh … it's been two hours and I couldn't sleep! Somebody help me," I talked to myself. I have nothing to do to close my eyes. Then, I got a simple sparkling idea; I'll visit Eve and unnies' bedrooms, one by one. Maybe I can sleep with one of them. I walked thru the bedroom corridor.

First, I visited Rena's room. Knock, knock.

"Rena?" I was half whispering, won't make any noise. No replies. The next target is Ara. Knock, knock.

"Ara-unnie, are you awake?" no replies, again. Next, Eve.

"Eve? Are you there (Eve's a robot, remember)?"

"Milady wasn't here, Miss Aisha. Perhaps she's in the kitchen for liters of oil for her routine night's drink. Milady told me that Oberon and I to not following her," explained Ophelia from the inside.

"Ah, thanks." I stepped backward for three steps.

And the fourth, Elesis-unnie. I heard soft-low whispers and chuckles inside her room. Knock, knock.

"Elesis-unnie … are you there?" then footsteps came towards me.

"Okaaay, who's there," Elesis-unnie opened the door, "heeey! I thought you're sleeping, so we decided to gather in my room! Come in, Ai~!" she grabbed my right hand, pulled me in then she closed the quickly. We're all sat upon Elesis-unnie's wide bed.

"Ah! So, we're all gathered now. Now, where were we?" Rena continued. Don't know why; I feel better when people's chit-chat were echoing my ears if I feel sleepy. It sounds safe and similar with lullaby to my ears. Eve and the unnies continued their chatters while my eyes are getting heavier slowly. I raised my hands.

"Sorry girls, but suddenly I got a heavy sleepy pressure. The insomnia was gone a few moments ago, really," I yawned for seconds. Too tired. I lay my head on the pillow.

"Eeeh? You're done that fast? Sigh, okay. Have a very good dream, Ai!" Ara raised her eye brows then she rubs my hair. I nodded and slowly walked into my dreamland.

[***]

Elsword, Raven and Chung were on the sofa at our wide castle's base room. I walked slowly like a zombie, just woke up an hour ago. My lovely sisters (Eve and the other girls) have been awake about an hour earlier. Elsword stared at me, but I was too sleepy to have a heart-thumping or having blushes on the cheeks. I yawned and walked thru the boys, went to the kitchen and drink the hot milk which Rena has boiled this morning.

"Good morning. You seem so tired today," a super familiar voice whispers in my ears. I turned my head to the voice's direction and 'blurp'. I sprayed Elsword's face with drops of milk.

"Urr … ah, I'm sorry, Els! It's really shocking me, you appeared immediately! But really, I'm sooo sorry Els!" I quickly wiped his face with Rena's dry apron. He was just squeezed his eyes, avoiding the milk drops around his eyes.

"My fault, too. Thanks for wiping, but I can do it myself," he grabbed my right hand and took the apron from my hand, then he wipes himself. And now my heart's thumping, for real.

"I'll take a shower, excuse me!" with my flashy teleport speed, just in one blink, I found myself in my bathroom; embarrassed with my foolishness.

[***]

"Hey, why won't you answer me?"

"Just leave me alone!"

That red head keeps knocking my door for almost 20 minutes. How fool, I've sprayed him with milk and now … how do I face him?!

"Are you still thinking about the 'milk tragedy' which happened this morning?" he strikes my mind.

"H-How did you know?!" I gasped.

"That's the only unusual thing for today. Oh come on, flatty. We aren't kids anymore, I won't be angry for that kind of little thing!" he sighs, but the word 'flatty' strikes my ears and connects to my brain. I walked towards the door with giant steps and opened the door. Whack! Bam. I saw his shocked … handsome face.

"You said we aren't kids anymore? How did you call my name just now, Els? Flatty? Oh thanks. But I just want you to know that I am now A BIG GIRL, an ADULT and I AM A WOMAN! Still don't get it huh? Of course. Pick your words back, bastard. Oh, by the way, I'm no longer flatty. I've grown something on the chest, and you could see it yourself!" I spread it all like a machine gun. But we both feeling something similar. I said something wrong. The phrase 'you could see it yourself' means … ?!

I found myself blushing madly with my own words, but when I tried to slam the door, he pushed and hold the slam.

"Wait." He stared at me with his demonic charismatic sight. Oh please, how do I face this situation? He is too cool to resist. My cheeks are blushing but the anger was stronger.

"Well, Mister, you have no right to—"

He grabbed my hands with flashy speed, and picked my face up with his hands pressing my cheeks. His face is too close, I feel like I'm going to die.

"Uh-huh, I've been watching over you for almost everytime. You know what?"

"Y-Yes … ?" I can't even blink my eyes now. Help.

"You've grown 'bigger'. Congratulations, Aisha." He took his hands off my cheeks and smirks. I get so weak in the knees, until then I got a simple idea. I summoned my hammer-like staff, then … SWING!

"Ah, you've missed your target, sorry Miss!" he dodged my staff's powerful wave.

"Repeat it. What do you mean, 'bigger'?!" now I'm really embarrassed.

"If you want me to tell you what …"

"What now?!"

Tssssk. Something flashy came to me right in front of my nose. And I felt something smooth on the lips.

He kissed me. I was surprised and tried to push him away but his hands holds mine, so tight. All I hear is only silence and my eyes wide open.

"If you want me to tell you the answer," he stopped kissing me, "kiss me back!" he quickly escaped from my sight, ran into our castle's wide base. I fell by the knees, petrified and my heart thumps heavily. But then I smiled. So … we both are now more than friends, right?

**=END=**

**Sooo I guess that's the end of our one-shot~**

**How is it, Arachhi—I mean, Arrow-chan (hehe)? I hope this won't make you feel upset **

**Oh, btw if you guys want me to write another Elsword love story with your own pairing, feel free to send me PM.**

**Oh, remember! No ElswordxEve. I don't like that pairing.**

**Buh-bye, see you next time~ 3**


End file.
